Keseharian Akatsuki
by uzumaki yuzi
Summary: Bagaimana keseharian Gj dari Akatsuki yang memang tak teralalu jelas hidupnya


Keseharian Akatsuki

Pair : Akatsuki

Rate: T

Genre: Drama Parodi

Disclaimer: Om Masashi

Author : Uzumaki Yuzi

Warning : GJ, abal abal, nista, garing, OCC dan kawan kawannya

Yuzi-chan present,,,

Tobi kan Anak Baek

.

.

.

Seorang bocah autis lulusan RSJ dan patnernya seekor taneman berjalan #plak sedang berjalan alias jalan jalan di taman desa Konoha.

.

.

.

"eh Tob, lo liat deh bunga krisannya cantik cantik banget ya?" kata si Zetem (Zetsu Item) "maaf ya Zetem-senpai tapi, Tobi nggak tahu mana bunga yang senpai maksud" kata Tobi dengan watados "bunga yang no, noh" kata Zetih (Zetsu Putih) sambil nujuk nunjuk bunga yang emang cantik, akan tetapi karena tobi menggunakan topeng lollipop yang lobangnya emang cuma sebelah jadi agak cireng noh matanya *author di lempar sandal*

Tobi mendekati bunga di samping bunga yang di maksud Zetsu "senpai-senpai kok bunganya bau banget sih?" Tanya Tobi "ya jelas aja sampek kakek kakek goyang cesar juga tu bunga bau, itu kan Raflesia Arnoldi" kata ZeItih (Zetsu Item Putih) bersamaan. "makanya banyak lalat lagi pada bobo siang di dalemnya" kata Tobi "lalet itu bukan bobo siang Tobi tapi lalatnya di makan ama bunganya" jelas makhluk mirip taneman yang author lupa apa namanya *keliatan banget nilai biologinya jeblok 'author' emang di jurusan gue nggak ada biologi* "padahal tadi Tobi mau ikutan bobo siang loh" kata Tobi watados _author sama zetsu sweatdropped di tempat_

Tobi meneruskan perjalanannya? Berkeliling taman sampai pada akhirnya mata Tobi tertuju pada seoonggok mahkluk yang buluk, kucel, dekil "wah ada orang yang mirip sama Kakuzu-senpai" kata Tobi mendekati orang tersebut yang ternyata pengemis.

"kasian pak.. kasian buk.. kasian dek.." kata si pengemis dengan wajah di melasin "maaf ya pak" ucap si Tobi tiba tiba "emangnya adek salah apa?" tanya si Pengemis "walau Tobi ini anak Baek tapi Tobi ini nggak punya yang namanya kasian pak" kata si Tobi sambil nangis Bombay *author, si pengemis dan Zetsu yang baru aja bangun dari sweatdroppednya kembali sweatdrop*

"dek maksud saya minta duit dek duit!" kata si pengemis menjentik jentikan jarinya. "oh.. gitu ya pak, kalo gitu jangan minta ke Tobi pak noh si Kakuzu senpai yang punya banyak uang pasti boleh ngutang" kata Tobi watados *author, Zetsu dan pengemis sweatdrop selamanya*. "Tobi kan anak Baek" teriak Tobi sambil lompat lompat kaya kutu sama lari lari keliling gurun Sahara?.

.

.

.

Sabun

.

.

entah karena setan apa yang sedang merasuki diri Hidan pagi ini, dia ingin terlihat keren dengan mandi (karena biasanya Hidan nggak pernah mandi makanya rambutnya putih itu, karena kebanyakan ketombeXD)

"hah.. gue mau mandi dulu ah.." koar Hidan sambil keluar kamar. "mandi aja asal jangan pakek sabun banyak banyak" kata Kakuzu yang asyik menghitung utang member Akatsuki. "wah loe itu pelit nggak perhitungan masa' sama temen sendiri juga suruh hemat sih?" protes Hidan. "terserah leader aja nggak pernah mandi saking berusaha menghemat sabun, sabun itu mahal tau" kata Kakuzu. "mahal apanya cuma 2000,-" kata Hidan.

"emang lu bisa bikin uang 2000,-?" tanya Kakuzu "enggak sih," kata Hidan. Kemudian Hidan berjalan menuju kamar mandi 'lagian kalo gue pakek sabun banyak loe juga mana tahu' inner Hidan "gue tahu" kata Kakuzu tiba tiba.

'sudah edan dia, ngomong sendiri' inner Hidan "ape loe kate?" tanya Kakuzu. 'wah bener ni' inner Hidan lagi. "heh kalo berani sini lo" kata Kakuzu 'sebenernya ni orang ngomong sama siapa?' inner Hidan "elu bego!" kata Kakuzu 'eh, dia bisa baca pikiran gue' kata Hidan Takjub "biasa aja kali" kata Kakuzu mulai lebay.

"sejak kapan lo bisa baca pikiran" kali ini Hidan berbicara "sejak tadi gara gara loe mau korupsi sabun" kata Kakuzu santai. "gitu aja di masalahin" kata Hidan kembali berjalan meunuju kamar mandi. "eh tunggu" kata Kakuzu berjalan mendahului Hidan.

Kakuzu kemudian mengambil seember air dan secuil sabun "itu jatah mandi lo nggak kurang bahkan lebih" kata Kakuzu menunjuk ember dan sabun. "loe gila masa' gue mandi pakek air ama sabun segitu?" kata Hidan. "emang," jawab Kakuzu pendek "bener bener ni orang gue jadiin tumbal lu," kata Hidan mengambil senjatanya yang Author nggak tahu apa namanya.

"DEMI DEWA JASHIN gue bunuh lo" kata Hidan mengacungkan senjatanya "DEMI SABUN, gue penggal pala lo" kata Kakuzu menyiapkan jutsunya. Dan perkelahian tak penting karena masalah sabun terjadi.

.

.

.

Kipas

.

.

.

Akhir akhir ini suhu di Konoha dan sekitarnya naik secara drastis dari 20®c menjadi 5000®c (kibul) termasuk di sebuah markas yang nggak pastes di sebut markas.

"ayank Konan…" rengek Pein "apa?" sahut Konan yang sibuk mengipasi diri sendiri. "kipasin gue donk panas nih" kata Pein "gue sendiri lagi panas," kata Konan singkat. "ayo donk nanti gue kasih kertas origami baru" bujuk Pein "beneran?" tanya Konan "iya donk apasih yang enggak buat yayang aa' Pein" kata Pein *hoeekkk.. Author muntah saat nulis ini* "ah aa' Pein bisa aja" kata Konan malu malu

Konan langsung mengipasi si Pein dengan hati yang riang "agak kenceng dikit nggak kerasa yayang Konan" protes Pein "iya iya" kata Konan. "masih nggak kerasa agak kenceng dikit lagi" kata Pein lagi "iya iya" Konan mulai kehilangan kesabaran. "kenceng dikit lagi" kata Pein. Konan yang memang dilahirkan dengan cacat kesabaran langsung minjam kipas Temari.

"aa' Pein mau lebih kenceng lagi kipasannya?" tanya Konan halus dengan aura membunuh "ya jelas donk" kata Pein tak menyadari aura membunuh Konan "oke" kata Konan singkat dan..

"whussss" angin kencang menerbangkan Pein sampai ke bulan

"dada yayang Pein jangan lupa kertas Origaminya!" teriak Konan meelihat Pein melayang.

.

.

.

Ganteng

.

.

.

Kegantengan Itachi memang sudah tersebar di seluruh benua bahkan alam semesta sampai sampai Alien datang untuk melamarnya akan tetapi berbanding terbalik dengan rekan sehidup sematinya Kisame yang jeleknya nggak ketulungan.

"cih, gue mau tanya sama loe" kata Kisame tiba tiba "apa?" sahut Itachi sambil tetap sibuk megecat kukunya dengan motif anak ayam doi lagi kangen sama adeknya Sasuke. "kenapa sih loe itu ganteng banget?" tanya Kisame "mana gue tahu, tanya aja ama mak sama bapak gue" kata Itachi cuek.

"yah masa' lo nggak tahu sih!," kata Kisame lagi "nggak, tapi setahu gue semua Uchiha itu ganteng" kata Itachi. "yah elu, gue kan bukan Uchiha emang apa buktinya kalo Uchiha itu ganteng semua" tanya Kisame. "buktinya gue nih, si baka autoto gue, mbah Madara, si Obito tuh juga lumayan ganteng" kata Itachi kepedean.

"bener juga wah.. gue mau jadi Uchiha aja lah" kata Kisame "hah.. lagian kalo lu jadi Uchiha muka lu tetep aja kaya gitu" sindir Itachi "bener juga" kata Kisame. "tapi menurut gue lu tuh ganteng Kis" kata Itachi menoleh pada Kisame.

"beneran?" tanya Kisame "bener masih ganteng loe kok dari pada pantat ayam" kata Itachi sambil ketawa GJ. "awas loe yah gue nikahin loe sama paus gila" kata Kisame menyeret Itachi "ampun ampun" kata Itachi dan adegan seret menyeret Gj pun terjadi.

.

.

.

Seni

.

.

.

"heh,, sasori no danna un, liat deh hasil karya gue baguskan" kata Dei menunjukan hasil patung buatannya dari tanah liat "jelek, liat deh boneka luna gue cantik kan" kata Sasori menunjukan boneka buatannya. "jelek ah un, masih bagus topeng spiral Tobi un" kata Dei "elu ngehina karya seni gue?" tanya Sasori.

"yah kalo lu ngerasa gitu un," kata Dei "hah.. seni loe tuh apaan gampang rusak" ejek sasori. "apa lo bilang un, seni itu adalah hal yang rapuh un," kata Dei "lo salah seni itu adalah keabadian" kata Sasori.

"wah un, lo ngajak berantem un," kata Dei "emang gue lagi nggak ada kerjaan beramtem yuk" kata Sasori. "ayok" kata Dei dan adegan pukul memukul bagai kucing lagi berantem pun terjadi.

"dasar banci blone lu" ejek Sasori ditengah pertarungan "ape loe kate saori?" ejek Dei balik. "dasar lu banci kelas kadal" ejek Sasori balik "halah bayi 7 tahun lo" ejek Dei.

"kasur rusak"

"muka gorengan"

"sandal pak RT"

"saus berjalan"

Dan ejekan ejekan tak penting berlanjut sampai

"STOP" teriak seseorang atau lebih tepatnya lollipop "ape?" teriak SasoDei yang asyik saling ejek. "anu senpai Tobi mau tanya boleh nggak Tobi ikut berantem" tanya Tobi "nggak!" jawab Saso Dei bersamaan.

~The End~


End file.
